conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cerne/Regarding my activity in the following months
Hello, good people of the Conworlds Wikia. I am typing this entry to serve mainly as a filler in case I don't type another blog entry in the next little while. It is also a preview of what may be to come in the next few months as far as my own activity on the Wikia is concerned. I realize this Wikia is somewhat lacking in community collaboration, and while I do feel a certain sense of duty as a member of the Wikia to contribute, an honest and down-to-Earth evaluation of my activity would suggest that I am doing otherwise. So to avoid portraying myself as a hypocrite I am going to start this entry off by warning my fellow Wikia contributors not to expect very much from me during my seasonal hiatus. I am not saying I won't be around at all; what I am saying is that you may see a reduction in regular activity, or maybe no regular activity at all. Instead, expect occasional drop-ins from time to time as well as the "maximized minimal output" of the sort I have referred to in a few of my earlir entries. As of right now, I am participating in Minecraftian's Irradiated Earth project. Despite what I may have typed elsewhere, I will not be participating in any other collaborative projects. At least not within the next few months or so. I will be very busy with other things at this time, most of which will be offline. These activities will involve short but frequent demands of my time in such a way as to make any long-term dedication to any online project - including my own personal conworld - impossible except on a more occasional and opportunistic basis. It is to this end that I regret to renounce my status as a Conworlds Wikia contributor to all but the most necessary of site endeavors: my own conworld pages and those of Irradiated Earth's fauna (no flora - apparently all plant life has been wiped out and I am not one to argue otherwise). I would like to do more, and I am always tempted to say so, but I cannot. Maybe tyoing this will finally convince me and keep me from (unintentionally) leading people on. I would also like to say that so far the Wikia chat function has not worked as smoothly as I would hope on my home computer. Which means I may only be able to use the chat feature while I am on a public computer. This limits the time with which I will be able to use it. As such, when I am away from home and on a public computer, I may periodically access the chat regardless of whether there are any other Wikia members using it or not. If you had wanted to get in touch with me through the chat, this would be a good time to do it. I am not trying to be vain here because I do realise it is of no importance to anyone that I be using the chat at all, and on that note I do not mean to imply that anyone would want to. I am merely "getting the word out there" as it were, in case there is the slightest of interest. Finally, I am aware that the progress on my own conworld and the pages that represent it on this Wikia has been exasperatingly slow, if not altogether non-existent. I am working on it and them. The problem lies in all of that rudimentary information; if lacking, the main article could either become a stub or be filled with unnecessary data that - in my attempt to "make up" for what I have not yet figured out - would be irrelevent or too vague/indistinct to understand. However, once I do have everything I need for the main article, it will serve as a background and a starting place for everything else. The hard part is visiting the Wikia and logging into my account time and again with nothing to really contribute to it. I mean, what am I still doing here if I haven't done anything except make a profile page and a bunch of blog entries? It can be very disconcerting at times...oh well. All in good time. I'll take as much time as I can possibly get. Maybe it will pay off somehow. All that really matters now is that I keep the blog entries going with progress updates. That is all I really need to do right now, and probably all I will do in the months ahead. Despite what the other Wikia members say, this Wikia community is actually quite active. More so than the Geofiction Wikia, anyway. For a site that was originally intended to host peoples' conworld information online, I would say the Conworlds Wikia is doing pretty well. They shouldn't get discouraged. One only has to look around this fascinating and stimulating collection of conworlds to appreciate its existence. Even if it isn't noticeably active right now. At least people are using it and reading it. So keep going, guys! And don't look at the Conworlds Wikia as a community center (though it can be this, too). Look at it as a neighborhood for conworlds; as a home base from which peoples' conworlds can interact with the outside world of the internet. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts